Property
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Sakura thought Sasuke loved her, Naruto thought he could get Sakura to love him, and Sasuke. Well, he was just about to prove that he didn’t need to think, he knew.


**Property**

**By: **Depressionist Depressionist-Obsessionist

**--**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Anime: **Naruto

**Main Pairing:** SasuNaru

**OneSided Pairings: **SakuSasu, NaruSaku

**Main Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

**Dedicated to: **…

--

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary:** SasuNaru Sakura thought Sasuke loved her, Naruto thought he could get Sakura to love him, and Sasuke. Well, he was just about to prove that he didn't need to think, he knew.

**Disclaimer: ** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

--

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair. It was wet and muddy outside the school. He had raced through the streets, getting himself completely wet. He hated how random men mistook him for a girl and hit on him. Honestly, he had a flat chest, how did he resemble a girl?!

With a frustrated growl he kicked his skateboard, effectively lunging it into some guy who stood there. He hated cold weather, and he especially hated it when it rained. It was September, why was it raining? He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Didn't Iruka tell him to take deep breaths when he was mad? _C'mon Uzumaki_, he thought. _Just let go of the anger and calm down._

"Hn… moron. Keep your useless skateboard away from me."

He opened his eyes, suddenly angry again. The asshole he had accidentally lunged his skateboard into stood before him, holding his now _cracked_ kryptonite skateboard in his hands. "You bastard! You cracked my skateboard!" he shouted. The guy, however, continued to stand there without caring.

Not even slightly intimidated by the much taller, much stronger looking male, Naruto raised his fist, aiming straight for the asshole's face. He was slightly surprised to find the male dropping his skateboard, and grasping his hand, all in a moment. "You think you can hurt me, _dobe_?" he asked. The smirk on his face angered Naruto to an extent he had never been to before. "I can beat you to a pulp, you hear me, bastard!" he shouted in rage.

He tried to punch with his other hand, but that was caught with ease as well. Naruto was pissed off, especially pissed off now.

"Gyah!"

He was suddenly hit in the back by something much heavier than his bodyweight, and he found himself tumbling into the asshole.

He was kissing the asshole, completely being held by the asshole.

_Nyaaa! _He pulled back, fuming from head to toe. The male before him seemed just as surprised. Naruto turned around growling angrily at the idiot that had done that. "You asshole! Look what you did!" he shouted. He then realized it.

The whole school was staring in shock.

--

Naruto stared google-eyed at his best friend, Haruno Sakura.

She was a goddess. Pink hair, green eyes, and a slim body. She was everything a girl wanted to be! He wanted to date her, but for some reason, she always turned him down after saying she was asking that bastard out. _Hmph! Why does she like him so much? He's not even special! He's so ugly, and so stuck up! Maybe there's a stick stuck up his ass._

"Naruto, could you teach me the—Naruto!"

He snapped back to reality and grinned at Sakura. Oh her lovely eyes, her big forehead, and her bigger mouth. So beautiful! "You mean the fist pump? Like this!" he exclaimed. He pushed his first forward, making a grunting sound, he pulled it back and pushed the other forward. "It's a simulation, practice. Here, try it on my hands," he said. He held his hands out, palms flat for her to strike.

She smiled sweetly and did as he did. They were in after-school martial arts classes. Sakura was still a junior, while Naruto was almost a black belt. Almost. He smiled softly as she kept trying to hit him.

"Class, we will be taking on another style of martial arts today. I know our five star martial arts isn't as experienced as others, but I'm sure it will be some day," Iruka, their teacher, and Naruto's guardian said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _He isn't inviting Kakashi's students is he? We don't even know what to expect of that pervert! How can we fight them off?_

Iruka nodded to the door, where Mizuki, one of the instructors of their dojo, opened the door. In walked Kakashi and his students. Naruto scowled at a familiar face. It was that asshole, Sasuke! _He's Kakashi's student?! _Naruto's very nice day came crashing to a halt, as that asshole smirked over at him. Always, leering and making him angry.

Naruto took a seat on the mat, Sakura beside him. The love struck girl made a soppy face at Sasuke. _Why doesn't she do that to me? _Kakashi walked to Iruka, standing beside the male, and he looked over his students. Iruka smiled over at Naruto.

"For the first match, I choose my _son_, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"And, I choose my prodigal student, a master of karate and taekwondo, Uchiha Sasuke."

Oh, it was on. And Naruto's anger was fueled to the hilt.

--

Naruto's heart cracked in two.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, Sasuke, yes!"

No, make that twenty itty-bitty bits of his heart.

It was over. Sasuke had asked Sakura to the dance. To his senior prom. Naruto was suddenly alone, all alone. _He wins. He has Sakura, and I lose. _He was empty of the energy to fight, of the energy to argue against this. He was so tired, he just wanted to fall asleep then and there. Or maybe burst into tears, like a child.

He turned around, about to head off to the attendance office. He would sign himself out, and stay home. He would cry and get himself drunk (maybe). He would be alone, because he had lost the one thing he wanted the most. He felt a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, a hope flashed in his eyes. He turned around, praying it belonged to Sakura, but found it was Sasuke. And his ever haunting smirk.

"Well?"

He didn't bother replying. Sakura looked over at him, momentarily surprised by the lack of glow in him. "Naruto?" she asked. He only turned away and began his walk to the attendance office.

--

"Na-Naruto?"

He didn't talk back, just stood still. He had gone ahead and dyed his hair gray. The solemn color suited his new sense of style, his new personality. He had been gone for a few weeks, moping in his room. And he realized, he didn't have to care. He could change, so it would make him stop crying, right?

Sakura's worried gaze turned much more worried at seeing her best friend looking so, dull. "Naruto, what did you do to yourself? Gray? And where have you been? Didn't you even come to the dojo? I'm a green belt now! And don't you want to come see a movie with me?" she asked. But he continued to stare indifferently. "Naruto?" she asked again.

He turned around, deciding now was the time to go to class. He had to catch up on his work if he wanted to pass. But the action of a hand grasping his shoulder, roughly, stopped him. He froze in place, unsure of what to react like. He heard an irritated grunt, and he knew who it was.

"Where were you?" the voice snarled. He found himself turned around, staring into angry coal eyes. Emotionlessly as ever, he shrugged. But the male, the person he had nicknamed asshole, bastard. That male seemed so angry. "This crosses the line Uzumaki," he said.

Before Naruto could argue, he was punched in the face. Everything went black, and he couldn't remember anything at all.

--

Naruto was surprised to find himself in a neat bathroom, his head lowered to the sink, where it was being run through with cold water. He found Sasuke looming over him, rubbing conditioners and shampoos in his hair. He was shocked to see the gray dye washing away. _I thought it was permanent?_

"It's a special shampoo from Paris, France. It will wash off any dye you put in your hair, guaranteed. In a few weeks of using this stuff, your hair will be back to its original condition," the asshole said. Naruto sighed and attempted to stand up. But the action of a wet, shampoo covered hand pressing against his chest forced him back down. With another sigh, he stayed still. "I don't know why you're doing this, teme, but stop. I don't care about you or Sakura anymore," he said.

Sasuke glared at him in anger.

He suddenly found himself pulled up, and lifted into strong pale arms. The same arms he had hit many times before. _What's he doing? _He gasped in shock as he was thrown onto a large bed. Judging the king sized bed; he guessed this was Sasuke's room. _What are we doing here? _

He gasped in surprise when Sasuke climbed onto the bed, his black eyes very, very angry. "So that's why you left, huh? You thought I asked that pink bitch to my prom?" he snarled. Naruto wasn't given much of a chance to argue, because a pair of thin lips pressed against his, and he squealed in surprise.

That small kiss was anything but gentle and sweet. It was rough, and painful. Sasuke had harshly bit his lip, enough to make blood spurt from the bite. Naruto had gasped, and Sasuke had easily slipped his tongue into his mouth. He had roughly touched each part of his mouth, and Naruto didn't know how to react.

"You're such a dobe!" Sasuke snarled when he pulled back. "Did you ever think that maybe it was _you_ who I was asking? Did you ever even think that maybe I was interested in you, not that ugly, pink thing?!"

He gasped as Sasuke began biting and sucking at his neck, and he felt, suddenly, very lightened. _He wasn't asking her. He was asking me? Wh-why did I get so mad then?_

"I-I'm sorry Sa-Sasuke… I-I didn't know," he mumbled. The older, taller male pulled back, frowning. He was angry, that was for sure. "Not know, huh? That kiss we had was the best thing I'd ever felt, Uzumaki. I've been tailing you ever since. Hell, I left my school in France to spend time near a dobe like you," he said. He punctuated each word with a kiss to his neck or a bite on his ear. "In fact, I've been dying to tell you this, I've been waiting for a chance to just grab that annoying face of yours and just kiss it, like this."

Another rough kiss; Naruto could only idly lay still, unsure of how to react to this.

He gasped in surprise when his shirt was roughly torn off. Sasuke was strong enough to do that, how much more could the asshole do? He looked up into Sasuke's cold eyes, but they weren't as cold as he recalled. They were lit up in love; love Naruto only saw in Iruka's eyes for him. They were warm, like a summer morning when the sun was just barely popping its head up the horizon.

"Sa-Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I didn't think you might—L-Look, if you wanna ask her, go ahead! I don't really—"

Once more, Sasuke bit down harshly. But this time, on his right nipple, making him gasp in shock. "I told you, _you're_ going to my prom with _me_. And you're living _here_, whether you like it or not!" he snarled. Another harsh bite and Naruto was mush under him. _D-damn… I-I can't even fight back. H-how could I not notice he liked me?_

"All of those smirks I gave you; did I give to anyone else? All of the attention you got; hell, I didn't even _talk_ to my mother that much when she was alive. I do deserve you, Naruto, I deserve you more than Sakura ever will," Sasuke growled. In moments, he had slid his hand down to Naruto's hips, where he waited to pull down the fabric keeping Naruto's bottom covered.

"O-okay, okay, teme! I-I won't… s-stop you or a-anything, but just… just don't expect me to be too compli-ahh!"

He felt something horribly painful enter his butt. He knew already it was one of Sasuke's pale fingers. Damn, that was painful. He felt tears build up in his eyes as another one entered and began moving around. It was over; this was too painful for him. How the hell was he expected to get through when it felt worse than four of Iruka's roundhouse kicks to the gut?

And when Sasuke hit a certain bundle of nerves in his body, he felt like he could pull through.

Just as he screamed Sasuke's name out, the fingers pulled out. Naruto would have asked what was going on, but he found himself pulled into Sasuke's lap. Suddenly, Naruto realized something awfully unusual. Sasuke was wearing a collared shirt (probably the school's uniform shirt), and a pair of boxers. Something pointy was attacking his butt.

_N-Nyaaaa! I'm scared! _He felt the cloth disappear, and Naruto was left in Sasuke's arms, a large cock sliding into his anus. Once it was fully in, Naruto broke into loud sobs. It was painful, yes, but he imagined having normal sex with Sakura. To think he'd be doing this, man-sex, with his once enemy.

But when Sasuke began moving, it began to slow, and he began to feel okay. He moaned out, screamed momentarily. Things got fast, as Sasuke began to pick up speed, holding Naruto's obviously short form against himself.

--

"Kimimaro, go get Uzumaki Naruto's belongings from Umino Iruka's home. Tell him Naruto's moving in with his new boyfriend-come-fiancé. Make sure to tell him he'll visit every week, with me. Oh, and go to a shop down district to get some aspirin."

Naruto lay in Sasuke's arms, still completely naked. Sasuke had been an asshole and told him to sleep with nothing on, while he had gotten to wear his shirt and boxers again. Naruto snuggled closer to the older male and tried to get to sleep. So much had happened so quickly. So really, what would happen to his ex-crush?

He smiled softly as he caught Sasuke's gaze. _I wonder…_

--

"I-I… Y-you're g-going somewhere e-else today? But I-I wanted to go to the m-movies w-with you N-Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head sternly. "Sorry! But I was invited to the senior prom this year!" he shouted back. Sakura blinked in confusion. "By who?" she asked.

Behind Naruto stepped out Sasuke, who smirked over at her.

Questions answered.

--


End file.
